


The Stars

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime. Mimete tries to disregard Viluy before she attacks others.





	The Stars

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*I'll find Pure Heart Crystals as soon as possible* Mimete thought. She frowned and wandered a park at the same time. She carried a staff resembling the infinity symbol with a black star on it. *I'll find Pure Heart Crystals without the other Witches 5.* Mimete's eyes widened the minute she heard footsteps. After pausing, she looked back very slowly. 

Mimete viewed a happy Viluy standing by a tree. Her frown came back. Her body began to tense. ''You're not going to find Pure Heart Crystals, Viluy,'' she said. 

Viluy continued to smile. ''I'll find them after you fail to obtain them. Same with the other Witches 5,'' she said. Viluy viewed Mimete scowling and trembling. 

What did Mimete wish to do? Other than continue to search for Pure Heart Crystals. Use the staff to hit Viluy repeatedly. 

Mimete abandoned Viluy and still searched. Her eyes became wide again after she saw a crowd near a stage. They settled on musicians. A new smile formed. *Pure Hearts! So many Pure Hearts!* she thought.

The staff was held above Mimete's head. ''CHARM!'' She began to spin. After the staff was held up again, it was held in front of Mimete. ''BUSTER!'' Several violet projectiles resembling stars emerged from the weapon. 

People turned and saw the stars. Their eyes widened before they stood and ran. 

Sadness filled Mimete's eyes. The staff was lowered another time. Mimete heard other footsteps. She glanced at Viluy. How she loathed the latter's usual smile. Her eyes were on the stage. Empty. She couldn't remember viewing every musician fleeing from the star-like projectiles. 

''Pure Heart Crystals for me to collect,'' Viluy said. She ran ahead of Mimete. 

The dark sky caused Mimete to glance at it. A new scowl appeared. There were many stars. Just like the stars from the Witches 5 staff that never harmed anyone at all. 

 

THE END


End file.
